L'importance d'un nom
by murasaki x luna
Summary: Hyourinmaru x Toshiro, résumé infaisable désolé


Lorsque Hyourinmaru avait vu le combat de glace autour d'eux, il avait entendu le garçon crier son nom une fois de plus, et quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui s'était enflammé. L'air était emplis de morceau de glace, et il ressemblait à l'automne dans son mouvement lent lorsqu'il inclina la tête. Tout était logique, tout à coup, comme si la dernière pièce du puzzle avait trouvé sa place et avait révélé l'image. Et il pouvait la voir l'image, maintenant, il savait la vérité.

-"Hyourinmaru!"

Il était un Zanpakutō.

-"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Son maitre.

Il savourait ses deux mots, les dégustait de sa langue comme une friandise oublié depuis longtemps, et il se souvient.

Et il se déplaça avant qu'il ne puisse sans rendre compte, et il attrapa le corps frêle de son maitre, son propriétaire, son utilisateur, son protecteur, son compagnon, tandis que celui-ci tombait du ciel. Il sentait son corps se déchirer sous la joie, puis fondre avec son maitre, en créant un être tout entier. Il en avait le droit. Il avait ramené l'enfant contre son corps, le baignant dans sa chaleur.

La voix du garçon était comme une chute d'eau, elle réveillait chaque partie de lui, dans un parfait crescendo.

-"Hyourinmaru?"

Ils avaient atteint le sol, et l'esprit se laissa tombé à genous, berçant encore l'enfant contre lui, comme s'il voulait ne jamais le lacher. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, comme avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer à ce moment? Comment avait-il put oublier quelque chose de si fort?

-"Maitre?"

Toshiro n'avait pas bougé jusque là. Il fit monter sa main jusqu'à la joue de son Zanpakutō. Ses doigts sentirent le froid de la peau et tracèrent les lignes et les contours de son visage, cherchant à graver dans sa mémoire ce visage, au cas où il le perdrait une nouvelle fois.

-"Tu te souviens de moi?"

La voix de l'esprit fut rompu par l'émotion de plus d'un millier de souvenirs - et il ne pensait pas en avoir tant - qui lui revinrent en mémoire à ces mots.

-"Oui. Oui, je me souviens. Je me souviens maintenant."

Son maitre tira un peu sur son haut, alors qu'il se penchait sur le visage de l'enfant. Il savait aussi bien que lui-même savait. Tout du moins, aussi bien que lui pensait qu'il savait lui-même. Il lui sembla tout à coup être beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pensait être au départ.

-"J'ai vu... tes yeux. Ils ont regarder à travers moi, comme si tu ne m'avait jamais connue. Ils étaient vides. Froids."

-"Je suis désolé, mon maitre."

Sa voix disait beaucoup de chose, guidé tout le long par la tendresse de ses sentiments. La main de Toshiro retomba sur le côté, la posant près du pommeau de son katana, et il déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou du Zanpakutō, ses lèvres touchant la peau, étonnament chaude, étonnament solide, réelle.

-"Lorsque nous avons combattu..."

-"Vous avez été blessé. Vous avez encore la cicatrice."

-"Sur ma jambe gauche."

-"Vous avez négligent. Je vous gronde."

Toshiro sourit contre la peau du Zanpakutō tandis que Hyourinmaru croisait ses jambes sous lui, alors qu'il était assis sur lui, avec le garçon sur ses genous, soutenu par la forte étreinte de ses bras.

-"Et toute les fois où j'ai eut peur-"

Hyourinmaru déposa ses lèvres sur le front de son maitre, et murmura sa réponse contre lui.

-"Et nous avons parlé, pendant des heures-"

-"Et quand tu es venus à moi en rêve, avant que je ne sache ton nom."

Il ferma les yeux en sentant les bras de Toshiro se serrer autour de son cou alors qu'il s'appuyait légèrement contre le corps de l'esprit.

-"J'attendais, j'attendais depuis si longtemps que vous puissiez me voir..."

Il sentit un soupir contre son cou, à l'endroit où son maitre se reposait, et il le serra encore plus étroitement.

-"Je suis désolé Hyourinmaru."

-"Non, c'est à moi de l'être."

Toshiro caressait cette peau du bout des doigts, puis caressait les long cheveux qui se déversaient dans le dos solide. Le sentir sontre lui en essayant de mémoriser touts les instants qu'il passait avec lui, au cas où il l'oublirai trop vite.

-"Je me sentais si mal avec ta voix qui résonnait dans ma tête."

Hyourinmaru releva le visage de Toshiro afin de pouvoir mieux le regarder. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, guérissant ainsi la déchirure de leur séparation. L'esprit embrassa une nouvelle fois le front de son maitre. Mais celui-ci inclina la tête de telle sorte que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, fraiche et souple, au milieu des éclats de glace qui tombaient, clairs comme les clairs de lune et les diamants. Hyourinmaru tira la petite créature qui était son coeur contre son corps, comme s'il essayait de plonger, de se fondre à nouveau en lui. Il murmura ses mots contre la bouche de Toshiro, comme une prière.

-"J'ai été incomplet quand je ne me connaissais pas. Parce que je ne vous connaissais pas."

Toshiro recula un peu et regarda les yeux du Zanpakutō qui étaient en même temps tout à fait étranger et tout à fait familier.

-"Tu es moi Hyourinmaru."

L'esprit sourit.

-"Je suis vous, Toshiro Hitsugaya."


End file.
